Transformers: Reality Check
by Dragolover1
Summary: The Transformers are real and they've crash landed on our planet. Join Rachel, Lisa, Chelsea, Kelsey, and your favorite Cybertronians as they search for the Cube and fight for our world. Title maybe subject to change. G1,HM,RiD,Armada,Energon,Cybertron,07


**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of these Transformers. And when I mean ANY, I mean ANY. I'm using the best Transformers from every series. Well, the Transformers from every series that I thought were the best. That includes the new movie and not Transformers: Animated. I "own" all the humans. Seeing as how they are based off of me and my little sister and my friends at college and back at my home. Okay, they are me, my little sister and my friends at my college and home town. So, yeah. Please review often and I might also hold little mini contests so that you could make some cameos in future episodes if I can make them work out. FYI my other friend is named Chelsea as well, but her parents call her 'Kelsey' so that's how her name will be spelled and Kelsey has okayed this. So, please, any questions, comments, concerns, or answers are greatly appreciated. For this episode, I'm going to be narrating so when I start talking _it'll look like this. "And anything written like this is Bumblebee's radio." _Thank you and enjoy.

Something Out Of A Cartoon

KA-BOOM! A blinding flash of purple and red light lit up the night sky. A red Cybertronian fighter jet, pursued by a space shuttle, blasted at the downtown street below. A girl with straight brown hair going down to the middle of her back ran through the streets dodging debris, sparks, and laser blasts.

"Chelsea! Lisa! Kelsey! Where are you?!" she yelled as she ran through trash-strewn allies. She turned a corner and crashed into a skinny girl with short dirty blond hair and grayish-blue eyes, knocking them both to the ground. "Ah! Chelsea! Are you okay?" she asked the girl hurriedly.

"Yeah, except for all the running and screaming I've been doing. You'd think I'd be used to this by now." She said getting up and brushing the dirt and grime off her black tank top and dark blue jeans. "Where are Lisa and Kelsey?"

"I don't know. I was looking for them when I ran into you. Literally." The taller girl said as she got up and brushed debris off her torn, purple tank top.

"Rachel! Chelsea!" the two girls turned as they heard their names being called. Running towards them, beaten, but not broken, was Rachel's younger sister, Lisa, and their friend Kelsey. As soon as the two other girls got to Chelsea and Rachel, they all hugged each other.

"Thank God you guys are okay! I was getting worried sick about you!" the girl with curly auburn-ish hair, Kelsey, said with relief.

"Yeah, we thought you guys were flattened for a while there." Lisa said brushing back a few strands of her straight milk chocolate hair. Rachel and Chelsea were about to retort on the comment when more explosions aroused their attentions. The girls ducked and screamed as debris flew through the air and on them.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Rachel yelled and grabbed her sister's and Kelsey's hands. Chelsea latched on to Lisa's torn sweatshirt of some of her favorite superheroes from one of her 

favorite shows. She had complained very loudly about the ruination of her jacket and swore vengeance on the one who ruined it. Her older sister had promised her that it would be repaired and that right now; they needed to get the heck out of dodge. That was when the girls had separated.

They ran through laser blasts, trash-strewn allies, and pot holes the size of pick-up trucks. They even ran through demolished pick-up trucks, but only after they made sure it wasn't anyone they knew. They finally stopped in an alley where it was relatively quiet to catch their breaths. So far, so good, until the wall in front of them was completely torn down. The girls screamed and yelped in surprise. Rachel and Kelsey stood in front of Lisa and Chelsea, arms outstretched to protect them and overlapping each other as they stared up at the invader. Blood red stared down at them. Pure hatred and seething anger pierced their souls and sent shivers up and down their spines.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a cold and evil voice ripped through their hearts. Lisa clenched at both Rachel and Kelsey's arms, Chelsea hid behind Kelsey slightly, Kelsey tried to look as brave as she could and Rachel shivered. She assumed it was visible since the next thing she heard was the most evil laugh she ever heard. "Your time is up, little ones. Now you will spend eternity in oblivion!" the voice roared as a mace swung over his head. The girls crouched down expecting the blow, but the sound of clanging metal caused them to look up. What they saw was a blue hand holding the mace and two giants locked in mortal combat.

"Rachel, take the others and get out of here! It's not safe!" their savior grunted.

"But what about you?" Kelsey yelled back.

"Go! I'll hold him off! If you don't survive, then our cause is lost!" He pulled back his free arm and punched the invader in the face.

"No! Op—" Chelsea screamed, reaching out to the hero, but Rachel pulled on her arm and yanked her out of the alley. As they ran, Rachel looked over her shoulder at the sound of tearing metal and painful screams. Her face contorted into sadness and pain.

_You ever have one of those days where it seems like the whole world is out to get you? Like every single thing you do is wrong? _She turns her head back and blinks away the tears. As she does, two tree trunk-sized legs drop down in front of the girls causing them to crash into each other and stop. Rachel looks on with defiance as she heaves in gulps of air into her aching lungs.

_Well, no offense, but right now, I think I got you beat. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on and I'd love to tell you, but to do that, I'd have to go back to the beginning. This whole mess, no, not mess, that would mean I think poorly of the situation. On the contrary, even though I look like I just saw my puppy get run over, I'm actually excited. Weird, I know, but it's true. This whole adventure started a few months ago back in the year 2007. _

* * *

In the upstairs game room, Rachel, Lisa, Kelsey, and Chelsea, in their pajamas, sit on the couch and floor talking, laughing, and having a good time while a DVD of Transformers Generation 1 Season 1 plays in the background. Rachel, in her gray pajama short set, sits on the floor and is talking with a huge smile on her face and using her hands to emphasize her points to her friends. She uses one finger from her right hand to count off the fingers on her left hand, stopping when her sister pokes fun at her for using her pinky when she gets to three. Rachel looks down at her fingers and then brings up her ring finger as her pinky goes down and tells her sister to 'read between the lines' before they all start laughing again and Rachel tells Lisa that she loves her.

_That's me, Rachel. Out of the four of us, I'm the oldest. Well, Kelsey and I were both eighteen, but I beat her by a few months and I'm the only one in college._ _At first, I didn't really get the whole __Transformers__ franchise thing. I mean, I watched __Beast Wars__ and __Beast Machines__ when I was in my '__Power Rangers__ rock!' phase, but that was only because I was a TV addict and a cartoon was a cartoon. I didn't understand the concept of good shows and bad shows. Then I watched __Transformers: Robots In Disguise.__ That was a good show, but I never saw the end of it because it was taken off the air. Next thing I know, there was __Transformers: Cybertron.__ I only saw a few episodes of that because I just wasn't motivated and my sister never cared. I didn't even know __Armada__ and __Energon__ existed, so that explains that. _

_Then in 2006, I was at the movies with my mom and sister and I see a trailer for a __Transformers__ movie coming out in Summer of 2007. I was so excited because not only was I gonna get to see a good show in movie form, live, but also because I was indirectly related to the film. It's true. My dad worked on the Ospreys that are in the very first scene, the ones carrying Lennox, Fig, and the rest of them. He worked on the electrical systems. The road that my dad took to get to the base (Edwards Air Force Base if you wanted to know), was the road that the Autobots did those wicked U-turns. Yep, we drove right over those. You could see the skid marks and everything! It was so cool! _

_After that, I did everything I could to learn all I could about the shows, the movie, everything. I've seen all the episodes of all the series (the ones that I could get from YouTube); I collect the comics (Every time I open the drawer I have them in, it starts to fall over. That's how many I have and I'm still looking for more), I look for books, have all the soundtracks, both movies, tons of shirts, jackets, and little accessories and the whole series on DVD. Not to mention, I've got plushies of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Hey, you think this is bad, you should see my TMNT collection, and I have toys as well._

_Anyway, out of the four of us, I know the most about the shows. So I'm the one always teaching them stuff. We have lots of fun because I'm always on the net looking for, like, fan fiction, fan art, and stuff like that. I love all the Transformers. The good guys, the bad guys, all of them._

Kelsey, in gym shorts and a large T-shirt lounges on the floor on her side holding plushies of Optimus and Bumblebee. She hugs them close and then Rachel pulls Optimus to her chest and hugs him tight. The girls all laugh.

_That's my very best friend, Kelsey. Well, all my friends are my best friends. She's my age, but she's a senior in high school because she was homeschooled and then moved to mine and Lisa's school halfway through first semester last year. One day, after school, we both noticed that we were both wearing TMNT T-shirts and we started talking to each other. Then in July, I took her to see the new movie the day it came out. I had already seen it the day before and when we went in, it was pretty much empty. Everyone thought it came out on the fourth, but it really came out on the third. We had a lot of fun. After the movie, we talked to this one old guy who was talking to the manager. He really knew his __Transformers__. We also talked to some of our friends who worked at the theatre. After the movie, Kelsey and I talked outside the cinema about which of the cars the two of us were going to get. Kelsey's a total Jazz and Bumblebee fan. We were also conversing about where the idea came up. You know what they say, 'Write what you know'. So we were joking around about the thought of going to a car dealership and finding a car with a symbol on it. Hey, it could happen._

Sitting on the black futon above Rachel was Chelsea. The petite, dirty blonde was curled up on the couch in her dark green spaghetti strap top, red and white boxers over dark green pants. She was waving her arms above her head and pointing and laughing.

_The smallest of us, my friend Buena Girl, also known as Chelsea. I met Chelsea in my eighth grade year when she and my sister were in the sixth grade. It was at my sister's birthday party that we actually met each other. Turned out we both had gym at the same time and just never noticed each other. The next day, we started hanging out and the three of us became best friends. A few years later, we introduced Chelsea to Kelsey and now the four of us are nothing but TMNT and __Transformers__ fan girls! Her fave Transformers are Bumblebee (Duh! Who doesn't love that cutey?), Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hot Rod, and Blurr (from the old series). Between me and her, we're the more…well; I guess you could say we really like our smut. So, we keep joking around about __Transformers__ pairings. I tell you, we have a lot of fun._

On the other side of the couch, above Kelsey's head, Lisa sits with her Bumblebee plushie and hugs him tightly. She smiles and laughs as she listens to the other girls. She holds Bumblebee out and squeals whenever his picture appears on the TV screen.

_And last, but most certainly not least, my little sister, Lisa. She's two and a half years younger than me and two grades below me. She's actually the youngest of all of us and technically, she should be in the tenth grade, but she's in the eleventh grade like Chelsea. Only problem is Chelsea goes to one high school, Lisa and Kelsey go to another high school, and I'm a freshman in college at UTSA. Anyway, my sister never cared for __Transformers__ when she was a kid until she saw the trailer for the new movie. I was totally shocked when she said she wanted to see it. _

_Good thing she did because now she absolutely loves Bumblebee (both the old and new versions) and she wants to learn all she can about the show, too. I have a lot of fun with her reading fan fiction, watching fan made videos, looking at fan art, playing the games, reading the comics, listening to the music, and just watching the series and movies with her. She's absolutely nuts about that little yellow minibot. Whenever she hears I got a new shirt with him on it, I have to promise to find her one as well, because she stole my one Bumblebee T-shirt because I forgot to buy one for her. And whenever we play Transformers Monopoly, she has to be the little bug. She's really sweet, once you get to know her. When we were younger, we didn't get along so well. Everyone I knew told me that as soon as I got to college, I'd start missing her and you know what? They were right. I can't wait to come back home now because then that means I get to see my little sister. _

All the girls tell each other to be quiet so they can watch the show and soon, all chatter dies down.

_We were having this two night, three day sleepover celebrating my return and decided to watch all the Transformers series and all the movies, listen to the music, play the games and just bond and have fun. Unfortunately, we were having so much fun that halfway through Season 2, we all fell asleep, but we soon got a wicked wake up call._

**BOOM!**

Rachel's eyes opened wide and she sat upright at the sound of the sonic boom. She heard her friend moan and turned to the sound.

"Rachel? What are you doing waking me up?" Chelsea asked sleepily.

"It wasn't me, Buena Girl." Rachel whispered. "I heard it too, though." **BOOM!** This time, Chelsea sat straight up, no longer sleepy. "At least now we know we weren't dreaming it." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Hey, what happened to the TV?" Chelsea asked, noticing that the room was in total darkness.

"My mom must've come up and turned off the TV when she saw we all fell asleep. She even stopped the movie. I didn't even know she could do that."

_Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but when it comes to technology. Well, let's just say she asks my sister or me for help just to change the channel on the TV. Don't even get me started on watching movies and recording. So, if my mom sees this, I love you and I apologize, but it's true. Now that I think about it, she's never gonna read this. And at that moment all I could think about were the sonic booms going on outside my home._

**BOOM!**

Another sonic boom, but this one came with a flash of light.

"Whoa!" Chelsea whispered. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I wanna find out." Rachel whispered back. She leaned over Kelsey and shook her gently. "Kels. Kels!" she hissed quietly.

"Huh? Whu-?" Kelsey mumbled. "Rachel? Chelsea? What's goin' on?"

"Did you hear anything?" the dirty blonde asked her.

"Like what?" the girl yawned.

**BOOM!**

"Like that." Rachel said sarcastically. Chelsea started shaking Lisa awake, but the girl was never a good riser. Rachel noticed this and lightly pushed Chelsea away. She tried shaking her sister. "Lisa? Lisa, wake up." The eldest girl whispered. Lisa just moaned and turned to her other side. Rachel looked at both girls and nodded. She leaned in close to her sister's ear. "Lisa! Bumblebee's in trouble!" she said loudly enough to wake up her sister, but not to disturb the rest of the house. Lisa squirmed and kicked as she woke up.

"Damn, bitches. I'm trying to sleep here. What do you want?" Lisa growled. Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes at her sister's rudeness.

"Chill, squirt. Check it out." She led the girls over to a window, pulled back the blinds, and looked as a bright flash of light appeared in the sky. The girls closed their eyes and looked away from the blinding flash. When they turned back, they saw that it wasn't that far away from the edge of Rachel and Lisa's backyard fence. "Hey, it didn't land that far away. What do you say we go check it out?" she asked.

"What? Are you serious?" Kelsey asked, amazedly.

"You don't want to?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I do. I just had to ask that." The girls smiled and split into two groups. Chelsea and Lisa went into Lisa's room and Kelsey and Rachel went into Rachel's room. The girls come out two minutes later, each in a pair of jeans, T-shirt, sneakers, and jackets. Rachel had lent Chelsea and Kelsey her white '86 Transformers movie jacket and minibot jacket respectively, while she sported her black G1 Decepticon jacket. The four girls found flashlights for each of them, crept quietly down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen and out the back door into the backyard. Rachel and Lisa patted their kitten that came to greet them. Chelsea tried to pet her as well, but Angel growled at her.

_My cat really doesn't like Chelsea. We still can't figure out why. Anyway, we were all so excited and nervous. I mean, how lucky can a girl get when a meteor crashes just outside her backyard and no one's out there, and she goes exploring with her sister and best friends? We were all like this is a dream come true. _

Lisa opened the door and all four girls froze when the **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **of the family's security system went off. No one moved for what seemed like hours. When the girls were satisfied that Rachel and Lisa's mom hadn't woken up, they tiptoed out to the deck and closed the door behind them. They walked to the edge of the backyard and stared at the fence.

"Now how do we get out to the field from the backyard?" Rachel questioned her friends.

"We could jump it?" Kelsey suggested uneasily, pointing at the fence. Lisa didn't say a word and seemed to disappear into the dark house.

"Well, the fence isn't gonna jump itself." Chelsea shrugged and reached up to grab the planks. "Help me." She grunted. Rachel and Kelsey looked at each other, shrugged and each grabbed a foot and pushed Chelsea up and over the fence. The two eighteen year olds turned to each other.

"Match you for it?" Kelsey asked. The girls turned to the fence and then back to each other. They laid their left hands out flat, palms up, and clenched their other hands into fists.

"One, two, three." They whispered, pounding their fists into their hands on each count. Rachel ended with 'Rock' and Kelsey had 'Scissors'. Rachel took her 'Rock' and hit Kelsey's 'Scissors'.

"Damn. Great." She muttered sarcastically and reached for the top planks of the fence. She grabbed hold of it and placed her foot on a standing plank of wood and began pushing herself up when she felt Kelsey's hands grabbing her other foot and giving her a boost. "Thanks." She said looking down at her best friend. She swung her right leg over the fence and rested her left leg on the plank and reached down to grab Kelsey's hand and pulled her up. Both girls then jumped over the fence.

"I never want to jump fences again." Kelsey said somewhat breathlessly. Chelsea smiled at her.

"Where's Lisa?" Rachel asked, looking around for her sister. Chelsea and Kelsey also looked around.

"I guess she didn't have that much of a feeling of adventure." Chelsea shrugged. Someone cleared their throat and the three girls jumped slightly and turned and pointed their flashlights at Lisa. "How'd you get there so fast?"

"I walked out the back gate and went around the easement." Lisa explained. The girls turned around and saw the break in the fences and the little dirt path. Kelsey turned to Rachel with a look of annoyance on her face.

"You mean we could've just walked?"

"Don't look at me! I just moved in here." Rachel explained while shrugging her shoulders. "It landed over here. Let's go." She pointed off in the distance to where the burning remnants of a thinly tree once stood.

"How do you know?" Lisa asked with an air of skepticism.

"Well," Rachel looked at the stars above. "given the alignment of the stars in the phase of the moon that's even with the planet, ambient temperatures, wind speed, humidity, and the time of day it's totally obvious." She finished. Her friends looked at her as though she grew a second head. "That and the giant drag marks in the ground with flames in them." She said pointing to the marks and moving her finger along the track. Lisa rolled her eyes and started walking off towards the crater. Chelsea laughed and shook her head as she followed her friend. Kelsey smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders as the two of them followed shortly behind.

The girls grabbed their flashlights and ventured off into the grassy field. It looked further away from the window, but looks can always be deceiving. They stopped at the edge and peered down into the crater. Small flames lit up the ground providing them with more than enough light to turn off their flashlights. Lisa and Chelsea let out an impressed whistle.

"It's a bit of a drop." Chelsea announced kicking a small rock into the crater.

"I'll say." Rachel confirmed. "How deep do you figure it to be?"

"Best guess?" Kelsey studied the crater, pursed her lips and shrugged. "I'd say twenty feet down maybe half as long across. Whatever crashed here," she looked to her friend. "it's bigger than us."

"Then where is it?" Lisa asked.

_It was true. There was nothing in that crater to tell us exactly what crashed here. There was nothing period. Just flaming dirt and what was going to be a very interestingly shaped pond by the next heavy rain. My friends and I just couldn't wrap our heads around it. We hadn't let the crater out of our sights. How could whatever crashed here just disappear without a trace? It was then I noticed something glinting in the firelight. _

"Down there." Rachel pointed. Her friends followed her fingers, but shook their heads indicating that they couldn't discern what Rachel had found.

"Where?" Chelsea and Lisa asked at the same time.

"I don't see anything." Kelsey admitted.

"Something's buried in the dirt. Wanna go take a peek?" she asked with a smile as she turned to her friends.

"Uh-uh. I draw the line at jumping in craters." Kelsey shook her head vehemently.

"I now know why I always didn't look before I leap. It's cause once I've seen where I'm leaping, there's no point in leaping." Chelsea admitted.

"In other words, you're all chicken." Rachel smiled and patted her back. She looked to her sister and Lisa just shook her head without a word. "Fine, I'll go myself." Rachel crouched down to the ground, grabbed the edge of the crater, and pushed herself down. She almost managed to land crouching, but missed slightly and fell on her knees a bit. "OW!" she yelled.

"Good one, Rachel." Lisa said sarcastically. Rachel looked at her as she stood up and rolled her eyes and shook her head. She brushed the dirt off her jeans and not-so-black-anymore jacket sleeves as she walked to where she saw the glint. Pulling out her flashlight, as the flames on the ground started to die; she moved it along the ground, ever so carefully, to find the shine again. She doubled back on one spot when she saw a bright sparkle.

"I think I found it." She called to the others as she made her way to it. She got down on her knees and started brushing away the dirt. "Some kind of edge." She mumbled as she pushed the dirt away along the length of the object, when her finger snagged along it. "Ow!" she hissed and brought her finger up to her lips.

"Rachel!" she heard Kelsey yell and listened to three **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! **signifying that the others had jumped down and ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"And tell me you got the dirt off your hand BEFORE you stuck it in your mouth." Chelsea asked coming to her other side. Rachel turned to her friend and gave her a 'are you crazy?' look. She took her finger out of her mouth and spat on the ground.

"No. Look, I cut myself and there wasn't a faucet I could run my hand under." She said sarcastically as she raised her hand to look at it. Kelsey and Chelsea's flashlights shone on her finger as small blue sparks burst from the wound diagonally along her fingertip. "At least, I thought I cut myself." Rachel said with brow furrowed. She rubbed her fingers together. No wound, at all.

"You must've been seeing things." Kelsey reassured her. Rachel nodded slowly but kept that confused look on her face. Kelsey wondered if her face was permanently stuck like that. "Find anything?" she asked.

"I stopped digging when I hurt myself. Or didn't hurt myself." Rachel replied looking at her finger again.

"Well, how about we help?" Lisa offered. The other girls nodded. Rachel nodded her answer and they all went back to where Rachel was digging previously.

"Just be careful of the edges." Rachel warned as each girl sat around the object and carefully began digging.

"Got any shovels?" Chelsea asked sarcastically. The others smiled and chuckled a little, then went on digging in silence. Each girl carefully scooped away the dirt from the thing and made to watch out for the 'sharp' edges. They finally got most of it uncovered when Rachel grabbed at its edges and pulled it out of the small hole. "So, we just dug out an alien Rubik's Cube?"

"I guess, but the designs look familiar." Rachel said turning it over in her hands.

"Hey, I bet NASA would pay some mega bucks for this thing." Kelsey suggested. Lisa and Chelsea laughed. Rachel furrowed her brow again and started mumbling.

"NASA. Alien. Cube." She turned the cube again. Her eyes widened as a thought formulated in her head. "It couldn't be!" she whispered. She looked up and saw that she had spoken louder than she originally thought. "It's the Cube!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, we know, sis. See how it's got six sides and each side is a perfect square? That is what makes it a cube." Lisa said condescendingly. Rachel cocked her head to the side and dropped her arms a bit.

"No, I mean this is THE Cube. Guys! This is the Allspark!" she said raising the Cube again and showing them. The others just looked at her weirdly.

"Are you crazy?" Lisa asked. Rachel raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"Yeah, Lisa, I'm crazy, okay? A loony, okay?" Rachel asked back sarcastically. (Free cookie to whoever can tell me where that line came from.)

"Do you even hear yourself?" Kelsey asked holding her hands up to emphasize. "The Allspark? As in the fictional cube in the Transformers movie? That's not possible!"

"Why not? Look at it! It's just like the Allspark!"

"Yeah, exactly! 'LIKE' the Allspark! It's not the real thing! The real thing doesn't exist!"

"Kels, why are you so against this? When you and me went and saw the movie the day it came out, afterwards, didn't we say it would be cool to find cars that actually had the symbol? Write what you know, remember?"

"I thought we were just joking around. Yeah, it would be cool IF we could find cars like that, but we won't and we can't. Did you really think I was being serious?" Rachel hung her head.

"Well, I kinda figured a little not. But I was. At least, a part of me was." She said quietly. "You know it's like my dream."

"Yeah, to be in a Transformers movie. It's our dream for you, too. But this isn't a movie!" Kelsey hissed. "I can't believe you were actually serious!" she shook her head and looked away from her friend.

"Guys, don't do this." Chelsea pleaded. Lisa looked over the girls' shoulders and noticed something coming towards them in the crater. She started tapping on everyone's shoulders.

"Uh, guys? We're not alone." She said worriedly. Everyone looked at her as though she grew a third eye. Lisa pointed past them and the girls turned and saw a giant black automobile with it's headlights turned off rolling towards them. Not only that, but the fires had died and it just got considerably darker all around them. Like the pitch blackness was going to smother them. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, but I'm done exploring and I wanna go back to the house." Chelsea pleaded, fear evident in her voice. All the girls nodded in agreement. Problem was, everyone was frozen in fear. Rachel looked over her shoulder ever so subtly and noticed the dirt wall behind them.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." She whispered. "Lisa, you and Chelsea are gonna climb that wall, carefully, so that you guys don't get hurt or anything." She instructed.

"What about Kelsey and you?" Lisa whispered back.

"Don't worry; we'll be right behind you. Just throw a rock behind us once you get to the top, okay?" she didn't turn around, but she knew Chelsea and Lisa both nodded their heads and started climbing the wall of dirt slowly and carefully. Kelsey and Rachel continued their staring contest with the giant…Could've been a truck. It certainly was big enough for it. Time must've fast-forward on Rachel, because the next thing she knew, she heard and felt a rock hit her ankles. Shifting the Cube to her left hand, she started pushing Kelsey backwards with her right hand. As soon as their backs hit the wall, the truck revved it's engines loudly. Kelsey and Rachel covered their ears. Well, as best as Rachel could considering she had a cube in her arms. As they looked back, the truck…stood up.

"What the --?" Kelsey yelled as she and Rachel looked up into pink-colored optics. With that exact phrase running through her mind, Rachel shoved Kelsey into the wall and swiftly turned and started climbing. "Come on, Rachel!" she screamed, noticing that the older girl was horribly behind her and she was already almost at the top.

"I'm trying, but I have a cube in my hands, remember?!" Rachel yelled. She reached out with her right hand and grabbed at some dirt, but it came loose and she fell down the wall about a foot. "Aah!" she shrieked. She looked over her shoulder locked eye to optic with whatever it was. She felt her breathing catch inside her. She was only vaguely aware of her name being called and looked up when the giant thing looming over her looked up at the small noisemakers.

"Rachel, come on! Hurry! Get moving!" the girls yelled. Rachel turned back and tried climbing again. She didn't get up another five feet, when she lost her footing and fell again.

"I can't climb with this in my hands!" she called. She looked at the Cube, then to the giant thing, then up to her friends. "Hey, Lisa! Catch!" she pulled her arm back and hurled the Cube up and into Lisa's hands. She quickly scrambled up the wall, clawing at the dirt, not caring that she was also ruining her nails. She extended her arms as far as they would go and grabbed hold of Kelsey and Chelsea's wrists.

"Holy crap, I can't believe you actually threw that and I caught it!" Lisa exclaimed as the two other girls pulled her sister up and over the edge.

"What's more unbelievable? The fact that I threw it or the fact that you caught it? Cause I can't believe it either." She panted. The sounds of engines revving pulled the girls painfully back into reality and they turned to see the truck backing up out of the crater. The girls scrambled to get up, Rachel took the Cube from Lisa and they ran towards a field not too far away from where they were. Just as the girls figured they were home free, two huge legs jumped in front of them. They stumbled to a stop and looked up at the monstrous behemoth.

"Whoa! What the shell is going on?!" Lisa exclaimed. She tried to get back on her feet, but dropped to her knees.

"Beats me, but I don't really wanna know!" Chelsea yelled back, also stumbling to her feet, but failing. Rachel looked up at the ginormous intruder. Even though it was pretty much pitch black and there wasn't much to see, she could've sworn that she had seen this…thing before. How cliché could a girl get? Two bright sky blue eyes shone brightly, as though staring into her core being.

Slowly, as though in a daze, Rachel stood up and looked deep into the blues. She narrowed her eyes trying to fit the pieces in her head together. She could've sworn that she had seen the eyes before, but that was impossible, right? She managed to stand up without stumbling, bent down to grab the Cube, and held it high above her head, arms outstretched.

"You want the Cube, right? You're gonna have to come down to get it." She reasoned. Kelsey stood up, shakily and tugged on Rachel's sleeve.

"Are you out of your mind? I mean, we almost just got eaten and you're bartering with this…this…thing?!" Kelsey practically screeched. Rachel turned to her and lowered her arms.

"Kels, what's wrong? I get it. Mucho adrenaline rush here, but listen to me. I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Rachel explained.

"Wait, 'he'? How could you possibly know that?" Chelsea asked, finally managing to get to her feet.

"It's this feeling I have. Just go with me on this. We see like a dozen 'meteors' crash land practically in our backyard, we dug up the Cube, THE Allspark, and then we get chased by a truck that wasn't a truck for like two minutes, and now, this guy."

"What makes you think the two of these things aren't on the same team or maybe even the same thing?" Lisa asked, standing up and going over to her big sister.

"Well, for one, this guy has blue eyes and the other one had pink. Or should I say 'optics'?" she asked the giant in front of the girls. It didn't say anything.

"Okay, different eye color. So?" Chelsea asked waving her arms in small circles to emphasize. She then stopped as she processed what Rachel had just told them. "Wait, did you say optics?"

"Yeah, I did. Guys, you're never going to believe this, but I need you to trust me when I say I've seen this series and the movie WAY too many times for my own good." She turned back to the giant in front of her. "You're not gonna hurt us, right? You wouldn't do that. It, like, goes against your programming or something." The thing just stood there tilting its head slightly, as though studying her. "I'm right aren't I? You're a good guy?" Finally, it nodded its head. Rachel smiled. "Good, now come down here if you want this Cube." She said, raising her arms above her head again. The giant got down on its knees, then leaned forward onto its hands and leaned towards the girls. Chelsea, Kelsey, and Lisa took a few steps back. Rachel just lowered her arms and shifted the Allspark to behind her back. She smiled slyly at the giant. "In order for this trade to work, introductions are in order. I'm Rachel. This is my little sister, Lisa," she tilted her head to the tallest girl that was trying to hide behind her. "And our friends, Kelsey and Chelsea." She nodded to each girl respectively. "And you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime." It said clearly, if not somewhat regally. Rachel's face broke into a huge smile. Lisa and the others' jaws dropped, but they were also smiling, somewhat.

"O-Optimus P-P-Prime?" Chelsea stuttered.

"As in leader and commander of the Autobots, Optimus Prime?" Kelsey asked.

"You're a cartoon character." Lisa said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to her and gave her weird looks. "What? He is. Isn't he?"

"This whole night is something out of a cartoon, sis." Just then, engines revving pounded in the girls' ears and they all turned towards the sound. Optimus stood back up to his full height. Coming at them at top speed was the giant black truck.

"Scourge, transform!" it yelled and unfolded into a giant black mech with pink optics. It took a thundering step forward, causing the girls to stumble, except for Rachel. Scourge stared down the girl. "Hand over the Cube, fleshling. It's of no use to you."

"Maybe not, but I already promised the Allspark to him." She said defiantly and motioning to Optimus who had taken a protective step forward, over the girls and stood chest to chest with Scourge. The black mech growled quietly.

"Out of my way, Prime. This has nothing to do with you."

"Threatening human children, Scourge? I didn't think Decepticons could stoop so low."

"Move or I'll move you!"

"I don't think so."

That was all Scourge needed to hear. He pulled his arm back and rammed his fist into Optimus's metal gut. The big guy went down immediately. The girls were all shocked at the sight and looked back up at the villain as he chuckled lowly.

"Oh shit." Lisa mimicked a character from the girls' favorite blockbuster movie from July 2007 (a cookie to whoever can guess the name of the movie) and the girls took that as a cue to start running. The black tanker robot chased after them.

"You can run, but you can't hide, fleshlings!" he called after them. They were halfway to San Jacinto College when they heard another set of footsteps and each girl looked over their shoulders to see Optimus tackle Scourge and they rolled to the side. Optimus was on the bottom and Scourge tried to punch him in his helmet, but missed. He then rammed Optimus's head into the ground. The girls kept running, legs and lungs hurting when a cop car skidded to a stop in front of them, turning to face them sideways.

"Officer! You gotta help us!" Kelsey called. She ran to the Ford Saleen Mustang, waving her hands and yelling at the top of her lungs. Despite the sounds of combat roaring in his audio receptors, Optimus heard Kelsey's calls and, best as he could, turned his head and saw the girls run to the cop car.

"No, don't! He's dangerous!" Optimus yelled just before Scourge hit him in his vocal processor. He hoped desperately that at least one of the girls heard him and would stop the others. Rachel grabbed her sister's arm and they turned back to see Optimus being pummeled.

"You heard what he said, right?" she asked her little sister.

"Yeah, someone's dangerous." The girls turned back and raised their flashlights to the car. Lisa looked around the front and Rachel pointed her light to the back where she found a phrase written in script.

"Oh, god. 'To punish and enslave'. Where have we read that before?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kelsey, Chelsea, stop! That police car is a Decepticon!" Lisa called to her friends. The other girls stopped ten feet from the black and white car and turned back to the sisters.

"What are you talking about? I know a cop isn't gonna believe what we got to say, but-" Kelsey started.

"Oh, he'll believe us alright. Look on the car. It says 'to punish and enslave'. That's Barricade's motto! Get away from that cop car!" Rachel yelled back. Just as she finished warning her friends, the cop car in question, transformed and loomed over the two girls.

"Give me the Allspark or I'll crush your friends!" he ordered.

"I'm never giving you this Allspark!" Rachel screamed defiantly. She stopped and turned to her sister and asked lowly, "Whoa, where did that come from? Could that have been anymore Sam Witwicky?" A scream grabbed the girls' attention and they watched in horror as Barricade raised his foot and just as he was about to bring it down on the two girls, a shiny, yellow streak tackled the shock trooper down. Kelsey and Chelsea ran to their friends.

"Man, what is this? Transformers football?" Chelsea asked. The girls eyed her funnily, smiled and shook their heads.

_Yeah, what can I say? My friends and I are nuts on normal, uninteresting days, so you can only imagine what we were like with Transformers fighting around us. _

"Is he on our side?" Kelsey asked.

"You need to ask?" Lisa asked back smiling from ear to ear. "We just got saved by the cutest Autobot in the universe!" She looked to Chelsea and she smiled back as she understood the look.

"The Bumblebee!" they yelled. Getting up from off the ground, standing in his sixteen feet tall, yellow and black-striped glory was the youngest Autobot, Bumblebee.

"_Thank you. You're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."_ The radio played out.

"What's the matter? Can't you talk?" Rachel asked looking most confused.

"He can talk. He just thinks it makes him look cuter." A Brooklyn sounding voice called out from behind them. The four girls turned and watched in awe as 10 different styled vehicles came roaring onto the field. The ground rumbled slightly as a giant black GMC Topkick pick-up truck, a Nissan Onebox Vanette Ambulance, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a Lancia Stratos Turbo race car, a yellow Bentley Continental GT, a white modified Ferrari F50, a sea green tow truck with orange windshield and windows, an F-1 racer, a fire engine, and a yellowish-orange scoop loader drove past at top speed.

"Ironhide, transform!" The black truck folded and shifted to form a 20 foot tall mech that leaped forward and tackled Scourge off of Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet, transform!" The vintage ambulance changed and as soon as it was on its own two feet, he moved to pull Optimus out of the tussle and started repairing him.

"Jazz, transform!" The 15 foot mech also rushes to Optimus' side, fending off Scourge's fire blasts.

"Wheeljack, transform!" The white mech pulled a gun and blasted Barricade, giving Bumblebee a chance to regroup.

"Hot Shot, transform!" The yellow and red Autobot immediately went to the awestruck girls, scooped all four, as gently as a giant robot could, and took them to safety.

"Blurr, transform!" The white Ferrari headed straight on, firing at Barricade as Wheeljack and Bumblebee needed assistance.

"Towline, transform!" The tow truck made a beeline for Barricade, but rather than the front, he headed for the back being discrete. He motioned to the pink and white mech to follow his lead.

"Skid-Z, transform!" The mech followed the tow truck and headed behind Barricade. He watched as Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Blurr got into positions and after subtle nods from the other mechs, all five of them blasted their weapons. Barricade went down like a stone.

"Inferno, transform!" Inferno pulled out his gun and ran towards Scourge, lasers flying.

"Landmine, transform!" As soon as Inferno moved out of the way, the giant tires on his back rose up, spikes protruding from them and began to rotate. "Cyber tempest!" he yelled as the windstorm he created pushed Barricade into Scourge without harming his fellow Autobots.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Kelsey cheered.

"Totally radical!" Chelsea yelled, high five-ing Lisa.

"Go Autobots!" Lisa cried.

"Bitchin'!" Rachel pumped her fists and looked up at Hot Shot. He looked down at her and smiled. Rachel smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Landmine turned and went over to Ratchet, the tires on his back lowering to their original positions.

"Is he gonna be alright, Ratch?" he asked quietly. The girls and the Autobots all looked to the medic. Even Ironhide, Jazz, and Blurr, who were standing guard over the two fallen Decepticons, took a moment to gaze at their fallen leader.

"He took quite a pounding, but he'll pull through. I hope." He replied nervously.

"What the Pit do you mean? 'Hope'?!" Ironhide roared, his cannons glowing and humming and pointed dangerously in front of Barricade's face.

"Slag it, Ironhide, I'm a medic not a miracle worker!" Ratchet yelled back. A small snicker gained the Autobots' attentions.

"What are you a Trekkie?" Lisa asked. The girls giggled while the Autobots stared at them weirdly.

"Uh, you wanna run that by us, again?" Hot Shot asked the girls that he still held in his hands.

"Trekkies are 'Star Trek' fans. And Star Trek is this weird space show that's way old." Kelsey explained.

"Uh-huh." Ratchet mused. "And just who are you?"

"We're friends." Chelsea replied cheerily. "I'm Chelsea, this is Kelsey, and these are the sisters Rachel and Lisa." Ratchet groaned as she introduced her friends.

"Aw, relax, Ratchet. They're kinda cute." Bumblebee assured, going over to Hot Shot and leaning over to get a better look at the girls. The four girls giggled at the compliment.

_Who wouldn't if Bumblebee was the one to say it?_

"Kinda cute? Dudes, Chelsea's adorable, my sis is amusing, Kelsey's cool, and I'm drop dead gorgeous!" Rachel boasted.

"Compared to whom?" Kelsey asked her. Rachel rolled her eyes and gave her friend a coy smile.

"Well, if you trust us enough to know your names, then it's only fair we return the favor. This is our resident speed demon Skid-Z," Skid-Z waved and then demonstrated his trade by running circles around the Autobots. "Towline, parking cop extraordinaire,"

"How's it hanging little man? Or little woman? Women?" he stuttered. The girls laughed quietly as the tow truck stumbled on his greeting.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this here's Landmine and Inferno." Both 'bots waved respectively. "Hot Shot," he gave a small nod at the girls, since his hands were full of human females and he didn't want to drop them. "Over there is our first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."

"What's crackin' little bitches?" he greeted as he tossed Scourge's weapon, spun around and then caught the weapon flawlessly. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." The girls looked like they had just flipped their lids.

"Ohmygosh! Did you hear what he said?" Kelsey asked excitedly. The girls nodded. The Autobots looked at them questioningly. Rachel dug into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone that she had placed in there before they left the house. She pressed a few buttons and a voice was heard over the speaker.

"What's crackin' little bitches?"

"My first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What was that? How'd he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Rachel then closed up her phone.

"That's you, Optimus, and Shia Lebouf as Sam Witwicky. It's also my message tone." She said proudly. Jazz tilted his head and smiled at the girls.

"Our weapons specialist: Ironhide." The aforementioned mech grunted in reply and the girls rolled their eyes, laughed quietly, and gave small smiles. "Our sharpshooter, Blurr." The Ferrari nodded in acknowledgment. "Chief Medical Officer Ratchet," Ratchet was too busy working to say hi. "And you know me as Autobot Bumblebee." The yellow 'bot finished.

"Awesome." The girls breathed.

"We are, like, your biggest fans." Kelsey informed. The others agreed. "Although, Rachel knows more about you guys than us. We only know the two movies, but she explains everything to us." Ironhide and Ratchet groaned at the mention of the show.

"Great. Fan girls." Ironhide growled. The girls looked at each other then back at the mechs.

"Nice to know we're appreciated." Chelsea muttered to her friends.

"I've done it!" Ratchet yelled. Everyone turned their attentions to the red and white mech as he closed Optimus' chest plates and the red and blue mech came online. The girls clapped and cheered. Optimus looked around him at his soldiers and seemed to be surprised to see them.

"Optimus. Are you alright?" a voice asked. Optimus turned and saw Rachel, her face etched in concern. Optimus nodded.

"I am operational." He assured them. "Is the Cube harmed?"

"No way! We kept it safe." Lisa answered, pointing to the Allspark wrapped in her sister's arms.

"You think we'd let anything happen to the life force of the Transformers?" Chelsea asked. A sonic boom gathered the attentions of everyone in the field. The gang looked up and saw a jet flying in low circles around them. The earth rumbled and everyone, even the Autobots, struggled 

to keep their balance as a grayish-greenish Cybertronian tank rumbled towards them and then transformed. A battleship sailed through the air and then folded and shifted to form a somewhat green and lightning-streaked Transformer that even towered over Optimus Prime. A small patch of earth moved towards the group.

"Holy cheese and crackers! We're being attacked by a Graboid! What are Decepticons doing with Graboids?!" Lisa cried out.

"That's no Tremor, Lis. Think about it, what Transformer burrows underground?" Kelsey asked back. She was right, the Transformer burst out from the earth colored in orange and purple and green, shaped like a scorpion.

The red jet opened its cockpit and a vintage tape deck and a silver boom box were ejected from it and then transformed into a giant blue and white robot with a blood red visor and a four foot tall silver robot with eye stalks and glowing red optics. The jet immediately transformed as soon as it's former passengers landed on the ground and touch downed safely. Finally, a large gray Cybertronian jet flew over head transformed in midair and slammed on the ground causing some of the Autobots to fall to their knees, including Hot Shot, who in turn, dropped Kelsey and Rachel. The two girls got back to their feet shakily and all the humans stood in awe before the evil looking machines.

"I know I'm probably going to get slapped for asking this and I know it's cliché, but I gotta know. Friends of yours?" Chelsea asked the Autobots.

"Hardly." Hot Shot growled. "You think we'd actually be associated with Decepticons as ugly as these losers? And you know Megatron's the ugliest slag head this side of the Milky Way." The aforementioned Decepticon leader scoffed and smirked.

"Keep talking, Autobot, you won't have that privilege for long." He snarled.

"You leave him alone, Mega-jerk!" Rachel yelled. The Decepticon's cold red glare sent shivers through her spine. She immediately looked sick and turned to Kelsey who looked at her like she just grew a second head. "Who said that?" she asked her quietly.

"You did." Kelsey pointed at her. Rachel's eyes widened and turned back to the evil Transformer. Megatron grinned evilly revealing a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Such ferocity from one so small. If only you were not a fleshling, I would find that attractive." Megatron growled softly. Rachel's eyes widened in disgust and the Decepticon lord laughed loudly.

"Ugh. Gross. Talk about a major insult." She said pointedly.

"Enough talk. Hand over the Allspark." Megatron ordered holding out a dull gray claw.

"God-dang! What part of 'Hell no, H2O!' don't you guys understand? If I wasn't going to give it to your lackeys, I sure as hell ain't going to give it to you!" she yelled defiantly. Megatron narrowed his optics and growled low.

"Very well then. Soundwave! Have Rumble and Frenzy bring me the Allspark. And if any of those disgusting insects called humans get in the way, we'll just take them too." He ordered.

"Affirmative, Megatron." The communications officer replied in his monotonous and very robotic voice. "Rumble: eject. Frenzy: accompany. Operation: Retrieve Allspark. Bring humans if needed." He ordered as he pressed a button on his shoulder that opened his chest compartment and a giant blue cassette tape transformed into a human sized blue robot with a red visor. The four foot tall silver robot with red eye stalks moved forward with the blue one.

"Ooh! GirlyhasCube! GirlyhasCube! Prettygirly! Grabprettygirly!" the silver one rambled.

"Excuse me? 'Pretty girly'? You've got to be kidding me!" Kelsey yelled.

"Hot Shot, you can't let Frenzy and Rumble take the Allspark, Kelsey and Rachel!" Lisa pleaded. "On the other hand leaving Rachel wouldn't be a bad idea," She pondered.

"Lisa! She's your sister!" Chelsea nagged.

"Ok, fine, get her back, too." Lisa reasoned.

"Don't worry, kids. We won't let anything happen to your friends." He promised.

"Hey Frenzy, pull your CPU out of your afterburners. We're supposed to grab the Allspark, not flirt!" Rumble said annoyed. He shook his head and looked back at his target, when he noticed one other girl by their target. "Whoa! Who is that? Now, THAT'S a fine specimen of a human." Kelsey quirked her brow.

"I KNOW he's not talking about me."

"Wanna bet, Kels? Cause if he's not looking at you, then PLEASE tell me that Frenzy isn't looking at me like a piece of meat."

"Prettygirly! Prettygirly!" Frenzy chirped as he made his way to the teenager. Rachel tensed and did her best to hide the Cube from the Decepticons. Frenzy crouched low and then sprang forward toward the girl. Rachel dived to the side and rolled away from the boom box 'bot. Frenzy chased after her and Rachel started running. Then something clicked inside her.

_I'm not the kind of girl that runs away when a big scary monster comes to hurt me. I'm not one to run away period. I'm a fighter, so I did the only logical thing to do. I fought back._

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, turned around to face her chaser, leaned over to put the Allspark on the ground and used it to cart-wheel over it and as she came down, kicking Frenzy and making him land on his faceplates. She straightened up and looked at what she had done. A human-sized Cybertronian, millions of years old, sprawled on the ground by a human.

"Whoa!" Lisa breathed.

"Awesome, Rachel! That's showing the glitch who's boss!" Chelsea cheered. Rachel looked back up at her friends and smiled, although her heart was going like a million miles a minute.

_Sure, I had taken martial arts lessons, and I was confident that I had enough skills and brains that if I ever actually got into a fight I could hold my own, but knocking down a boom box Decepticon even grabbed my attention. Something inside me felt different. I felt stronger, faster, more…Well, just more._

"Come here, cutie." Rumble cooed at Kelsey who in turn backed up half a foot. It seemed the human-sized Cassette-icon was getting the same idea as his 'brother'. Kelsey's eyes widened as the blue 'bot advanced towards her. She clenched her fists at her sides and took deep breaths.

"NO!" she screamed, pulled her fist back and then slammed it into the middle of Rumble's faceplates. She took her other fist and punched him in the chestplates. Rumble collapsed to the ground and even slid back a foot, making his own drag marks. "Don't make me get half black on your metallic butt!" she yelled, putting as much attitude into the threat as possible.

_Yes, for those of you who are confused, Kelsey is mixed race. And she gave me permission to say all of this._

"Whoa, Kelsey! I didn't know you had it in you." Rachel complimented, going over to her friend who was breathing heavily. She rested the Cube on her right hip with her hand and put her left hand on Kelsey's right shoulder to calm her down.

"Heh, me neither. I didn't know that those guys were really…I can't believe I'm saying this. Really perverted." Kelsey looked at Rachel and gave the girl a small smile.

"I told you Frenzy was getting off on the download in the movie." Rachel smiled back. The sounds of metal shifting gained the girls' attentions. Frenzy and Rumble stood in their full height, red optics glowing angrily, and sporting a few new dents. "These two never did know when to quit, did they?" Rachel asked as she cocked her head to look at Kelsey and raised a brow.

"Nope, let's teach 'em." Kelsey said with a grin.

"Damn, human glitches. We'll teach you, won't we, Frenzy?" Rumble growled. Frenzy rambled off in Cybertronian that none of the girls could understand, but by the way the Autobots' bright blue optics widened in surprise and the Decepticons laughed and snickered, it wasn't good.

"Hey, Frenzy, you kiss your femme creator with those lip plates?" Bumblebee asked, not like he got an answer, nor did he expect to get one.

Kelsey and Rachel, still clutching the Cube, ran forward as the small Decepticons did the exact same thing. Kelsey ducked as Frenzy swung wildly at her, causing him to fall over. Rumble was going to hit Rachel with his newly transformed 'pounder' when Rachel leaped up and over Rumble, landing behind him. She threw the Allspark in the air, tapped on the 'Con's shoulder, watched him turn to face her, and then punched him three times, alternating her fists, and then kicked behind his knee, causing him to fall. She then raised her left knee into his chest and knocked him down. She looked up and saw the Allspark descending towards her and reached out to catch it. She lowered her gaze and noticed a mound of dirt coming her way. She leaped up towards the Cube just as Scorponok EXPLODED out of the ground. She stretched her arms out and grabbed the Cube, wrapping her arms around it and holding it tightly to her body as she landed on colored metal, crouched, and turned just in time to see a glowing purple stinger coming towards her, but she dived out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Slagging youngling!" he yelled. Rachel turned around, eyes wide in shock, and looked the scorpion Decepticon from head to stinger.

"Wait, you're shaped like Scorponok in the new movie, why are you colored and sound like the Scorponok in Transformers: Energon?"

"I'm not just colored or sound similar, I can transform like him, because I AM him!" Parts bent and twisted, cogs reconfigured, gears shifted until Scorponok stood looking down on the human girl as though she were a tiny insect. Which was humorous, considering his alt. mode is an arachnid.

"Any giant robots wanna explain what the heck just happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Scorponok transformed. You've never seen a Transformer transform before?" Blurr asked sarcastically. The two eleventh-grade girls in Hot Shot's hands turned to him and gave him each their most evil glare.

"Ooh, the sniper bot thinks he's funny." Lisa said sarcastically.

"I'm not being humorous, I'm being serious." He assured them.

"Oh, forget it!" Chelsea said exasperatedly.

"Hyah!" Kelsey yelled as she swung her arm and knocked Frenzy down. "She means when did Scorponok do a crossover?" She wasn't aware of two small robots coming behind her until they grabbed her arms. "Hey! Get off me! Help!" Rachel turned to the call.

"Kelsey!" she said with her eyes wide. She started running towards the captured girl when Scorponok got in her way. "Optimus! Bumblebee! Towline! One of you guys has to save Kelsey! Please!" Rachel pleaded. The aforementioned Autobots along with Skid-Z, Landmine, Inferno, and Wheeljack started moving towards the small Decepticons and Kelsey when the tank, battleship, and jet got in their way. In the confusion, Barricade and Scourge knocked down Jazz, Ironhide, and Blurr by surprise and moved over to Soundwave's side.

"Enough games!" Megatron roared. "Fleshling!"

"The name's Rachel." The girl hissed venomously.

"Doesn't matter. Hand over the Allspark or I'll turn your squishy friend into a squishy paste!" he threatened, pulling his mace out of his arm.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. What a choice: give up the Allspark or give up one of her best friends in the whole universe. Now THIS was something out of a cartoon. She looked at the Autobots for guidance, help, something! They looked like statues, not living mechanisms the way they all were so still. Even Lisa and Chelsea seemed like wax statues, probably even holding their breaths. She bit her lip nervously.

'What do I do?' she thought. A bright blue glow gained the girl's attention. She turned her head and looked at the small Cube in her arms. 'Can you…hear me?' she asked it in her mind. Her eyes widened shortly after that.

"What is that flesh creature doing?" the jet asked the tank. To all the outsiders, the Cube wasn't doing anything and the girl just picked a random time to look shocked.

"How should I know, Starscream? Does it look like I know a thing about humans?" the tank barked. He turned to the giant robot. "What do you think Tidal Wave?"

"Tidal Wave does not understand humans. Demolisher should know that." The battleship growled. Demolisher huffed in response.

'Help me, please.' She begged the Cube and closed her eyes. 'I dug you out and I know you did something to me because I feel different. So, you owe me. Help me. Help my friend.'

'_**Get rid of me.'**_

'What?!' Part of her wasn't really expecting a voice when she first started 'talking' to the Cube. It sounded kind of like Soundwave's mechanical tone, but with men and women speaking at the same time.

'_**I do not want to cause pain and destruction. That is why the Autobots launched me into space. You must protect your planet. Megatron will stop at nothing to obtain me.'**_

'But if I do that, then the next planet you land on will fall victim to the same fate. Besides, aren't you tired of being launched and floating endlessly in space until you crash on some other planet for the exact same battle that will inevitably come? No, we end this here, on Earth, now. But only if you help us. Please, Allspark.'

'_**You are correct I am tired of constantly running, so to speak. Very well, I will help you, your friends and the Autobots. This is what you must do.' **_The Allspark told her.

"She's just standing there, looking at the Allspark." Hot Shot noted. Not like it wasn't that bloody difficult for everyone, human and Cybertronian alike to see.

"Lisa, what is she doing? Kelsey's gonna be crushed if Rachel doesn't hand over the Cube." Chelsea whispered.

"We're all as good as crushed even if Rachel does hand the Decepti-rats the Cube." Lisa whispered back. "Wait, I think she's doing something." Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the 35 foot tall gray mech with unwavering jade green eyes.

"Well?" he asked the girl. "What will it be? Your friend or the Cube?"

"You want the Allspark? You're gonna have to find it." She said bravely. She then raised the Allspark over her head and slammed it onto the ground. Upon impact, the Cube released a bright blue light, which caused everyone to look away, which then separated into dozens of little lights that shot off into the sky and went off in different directions like shooting stars. Just as quickly as the sky was lit, it disappeared. Rachel stood back up and looked down at her hand. She turned it over and opened it. Sitting in her palm was a piece of the Allspark shaped exactly like the piece at the end of the movie. It shined momentarily along with the line on her finger. She clutched the piece and hid it and her finger from view. "Lotsa luck, pal. The Allspark is in a bunch of pieces everywhere and nowhere on this planet. And it's a big planet. You'll never get the Allspark now." She said smugly. Megatron narrowed his blood red optics and roared, throwing his head up to the heavens.

"You will pay for that, fleshling. And when I find the Allspark, I will destroy the Autobots, conquer this planet, and then I will destroy you and your friends. Slowly." He threatened. With that, he transformed into his jet mode. "Decepticons, fall back. We will take care of them later."

Almost immediately each of the Decepticons transformed and prepared to leave. Rumble and Frenzy released Kelsey, Rumble transformed into his cassette mode and jumped back into Soundwave's chest, who quickly boarded Starscream as he took off with a sonic boom that rattled windows. Barricade shifted back into his cop car form and opened the door for Frenzy to dive in while he turned back into a boom box; Barricade closed his door and drove off siren blaring almost angrily. Scorponok transformed and scuttled up to Tidal Wave's chest. Tidal Wave then reverted to his boat form and flew off after Starscream. Demolisher and Scourge transformed into their vehicle modes and quickly fell into formation with Barricade. And as quickly as they appeared, the Decepticons were gone.

"WHOO!" A cheer rang out, causing three of the girls to almost jump out of their skin. Kelsey ran and glomped Rachel tightly. "That was awesome! I thought we were goners for sure!" Rachel turned to her friend and gave a small smile. Lisa and Chelsea were put back on the ground and ran over to their friends cheering and laughing.

"Yeah, but it cost the Allspark." Rachel said quietly. She was sure the others wouldn't hear her, until the others stopped and backed away from her. Rachel turned and walked up to Optimus and held out her hand, revealing the Cube piece she had. "I'm sorry Optimus, but it was the only way. The Allspark was tired of being chased after so I said we'd protect it and then it said to smash it and then the pieces would go all over the world and…I…probably should help you guys figure out what the hell I'm talking about." She explained as she noticed the confused looks on the Autobots and the girls.

"Uh, yes, but not here. Come with us." With that, all the Autobots transformed into vehicle mode.

"Gladly." Chelsea said cheerily.

"Shotgun!" All the girls yelled at the same time.

"Dudes, there's twelve different rides to choose from. Just pick one." Lisa explained.

"Shotgun, Jazz!" Kelsey claimed.

"Shotgun, Bumblebee!" Lisa called.

"Damn! Shotgun…Blurr!" Chelsea responded holding up a peace sign.

"Shotgun, Optimus." Rachel said nodding softly. The girls climbed into the front seats of the Autobots they called out, buckled up and settled in for the ride of their lives.

_Pun totally intended._

Sure, they all had been in cars before, and they all had at least one driving lesson, but riding with the car doing the driving was something else entirely. Rachel was starting to feel her adrenaline rush crashing and she couldn't help the big yawn that she tried to keep quiet. She wiggled in the passenger seat of Optimus' cab to get comfortable and propped her head on her hand that she rested on the window sill. She gazed at the Camaro next to them and smiled as a thought came to her mind. She dug into her pocket for her phone, but couldn't find it. She checked her other pocket, nothing. She dug her fingers in deeper and discovered a hole in her pocket.

"Shitake mushrooms!" she hissed.

"Are you hungry? Optimus asked her. "You are aware that it's 3:09 in the morning. There's no human fueling stations open now." He explained.

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I lost my cell phone back in the field somewhere. My pants pocket has a hole in it. And I wanted to tell Lisa something funny."

"I'll make sure to have your phone replaced, but as for talking to your sister, we Autobots can communicate via radio, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Transformers Basics 101. So can you hook me up to Bumblebee?"

"I can do better than that. I can hook you up to all the Autobots." Rachel giggled at that. "What's so funny?"

"Patch me into the others and I'll tell you." A brief pause and then Optimus made a sound that was like a human clearing his throat. "What?"

"You're patched in."

"Oh, Thanks. Lisa, Kelsey, Chelsea, can you hear me?"

"Kelsey here. This is awesome!"

"Chelsea and Blurr reporting for duty!"

"Sweet little Bumblebee, I know what you want from me. Do do do do da da do do do do da da." Lisa sang. Rachel smiled at that.

"Go go Autobot Rangers!" she said sarcastically.

"We can hear you too, kiddo." Towline answered.

"What's up?" Wheeljack asked.

"First up: I asked Optimus to let me talk to you guys and he said, 'I can hook you up to all the Autobots.' Get it?" she started laughing.

"Got it!" Chelsea joined in the laugh fest.

"Good!" Kelsey replied.

"Uh, I don't get it." Lisa mimicked. Rachel shook her head.

"Think about it for a moment." All she got was silence. "Remember Red Vs. Blue? 'Women are like Voltron. The more you can hook up, the better it gets.' Get it now?" She could hear her sister repeating some of what she said and then she started cracking up.

"Oh my God! Optimus said this? That's too funny!" Lisa said before going back to laughing. Kelsey just groaned and reprimanded Rachel's warped sense of humor. None of the Autobots were laughing. Heck, none of them got it.

"I don't understand. What did I say?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, the girls are saying that you made a joke that reminded them of human reproduction." Ratchet explained.

"And why is that funny?" Inferno asked.

"Don't look at me; I'm new to this planet." Skid-Z answered.

"Never mind. Second up: Lisa what are your doing all the way over there? Why don't you sit in that seat there?" She asked pointing to the empty driver seat. Lisa looked at the seat and then back up at her sister and smiled when she saw the huge grin on her big sister and got the joke.

"I'm not going to sit there. He's driving!" she said. All the girls started cracking up. Even Bumblebee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Hot Shot, Landmine, and Towline got it. Ironhide and Ratchet groaned. The others, if they could've been seen, smiled.

"This inter-Autobot radio is awesome! But why aren't you calling us on your cell, Rach?" Kelsey asked.

"I lost it. Probably when you and me were fighting Rumble and Frenzy. But don't worry about it; Optimus says I can get it replaced. Speaking of, are we there yet?"

"I cannot believe you just asked that!" Ironhide growled. Rachel turned her head to the driver's side of Optimus and glared at the black truck.

"You know, I think I liked you better in G1. You were mellower."

_Yes, that's a word. And actually, both those Ironhides are tied with me._

"Calm down, you two! It's too early for this!" Hot Shot grumbled.

"And just so you know, we are here." Optimus announced.

"And where's here exactly?" Chelsea asked.

"Autobot headquarters. Where else?" Blurr answered. The sight in itself wasn't all that impressive, but the girls gasped in anticipation because they were seeing it through the windshields of Cybertronians. Ahead of them was a giant cliff face and the Autobots were driving straight for this one section of wall. The girls started getting a little nervous as the enormous wall grew in size and the Transformers showed no signs of slowing down.

"Um…guys?" Kelsey asked apprehensively. No one answered, the convoy just continued to drive straight for the wall and the girls started freaking out. They braced for impact and prayed, asking themselves what possessed them to go for a suicidal joy ride, only no impact. Rachel looked up and saw that Optimus was driving in a giant tunnel that had more than enough room for him to transform and walk upright. She rolled down the window and looked at the side mirror and to the back and watched the line of vehicles follow their leader. Her eyes widened when she saw Landmine bring in the rear and drive through the rock wall.

"It was a hologram." She whispered in realization.

"Of course it's a hologram! What'd you think it was?" Wheeljack asked indignantly.

"Don't get your transistors in a twist! We just kinda freaked when we thought you guys were on a kamikaze mission heading for those rocks." Chelsea explained.

"The Decepticons are here and searching for the Cube which your friend destroyed. Why would we want to offline ourselves?" Inferno asked as he drove down the tunnel leading Landmine.

"I didn't destroy the Allspark! I broke it into dozens of Allspark pieces." Rachel explained. She shifted in her seat before speaking again. "How'd you do this?"

"We found the cave and did a little remodeling for the tunnel. Explains why it's so big doesn't it?" Wheeljack explained. He didn't wait for an answer before beginning. "As for the hologram entrance, there wasn't enough human activity around the cave to indicate that anyone would walk by and be able to identify a missing cave so we had Hound build a hologram generator."

"Hound's here?" Lisa asked excitedly. "He's the one that tells Cliffjumper not to miss, right, Rach?"

"Yeah, from the first episode of G1. Glad you remembered."

The twelve Autobots drove on, amused by the excited chatter of the four girls. Optimus, of course, led the way, followed by Ironhide, Jazz, Hot Shot, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Towline, Blurr, Skid-Z, Wheeljack, Inferno, and Landmine. It was fascinating how the four humans were so interested in the ginormous cave. They drove another few hundred feet before they entered this large silver room. Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Blurr opened their passenger doors so the girls could get out. As soon as they were clear of the vehicles the Autobots transformed into their robot forms.

The room was so large and so empty. It could probably hold every single Transformer known to man. Except for Metroplex or Omega Supreme.

_Not really, but that's what it felt like to us and not to mention cough cough Unicron. _

The girls walked around the room looking over the various consoles and wall panels covered in flashing buttons and switches. Wheeljack wandered over to a pair of doors that slid apart and then closed behind him. The other Autobots moved around to watch the humans better. Bumblebee sat on the metal floor and watched them with a child-like innocence. Blurr and Hot Shot leaned against a section of wall and started talking to each other. Ironhide and Ratchet pulled Optimus to the side and were having a conversation of their own. Towline, Skid-Z, Jazz, Landmine, and Inferno went to a different part of the base.

"Whoa! Would you check out this crazy joint?" Kelsey asked.

"The past returns. I knew we'd find something special." Rachel replied in awe.

"I'll say special. Look at this!" Lisa gawked at a glowing panel of buttons. "Hey, where do you put the quarter?"

"Lisa, would you stop goofing around?" Chelsea asked sarcastically.

_Yeah, we really did say that. And a cookie goes to the one who can say what movie those lines came from._

Chelsea turned to Bumblebee and the remaining Autobots. "So, you said other Autobots were here. Where are they?" Optimus and the other Autobots turned to her.

"You really want to meet them?" Blurr asked somewhat shocked.

"Tch. Yeah!" the girls said at the same time. The 'bots turned to their leader. He stood perfectly still and for a moment the girls thought he had deactivated. Then he straightened up and cleared his vocal processor.

"Ironhide, call in all the Autobots." He ordered. Ironhide gave the Cybertronian equivalent to a sigh and moved to a console and pressed a series of buttons. The girls looked up as a series of pings and beeps came.

"Attention, all Autobots! Report to the command center on the double!" echoed over the P.A. system. Rachel looked down at the Allspark piece in her hand and thought about what she would say to the Transformers about what happened that night. Doors from all sides of the room opened and in walked dozens upon dozens of Autobots, all familiar to the girls and each one even more amazing than their TV versions.

"All Autobot soldiers reporting for duty, Optimus, sir!" space shuttle shaped robot saluted. Optimus chuckled.

"At ease, Jetfire. We're not under attack. We have some guests that I'd like to introduce." The Autobot Commander said cheerily. Jetfire and the other Autobots looked down and for the first time noticed the four female humans. The girls were slightly out of breath from running around, avoiding being crushed.

"Sir? Those are humans." Jetfire pointed out.

"Very perceptive of you, 'Fire. What was your first clue?" Hot Shot asked sarcastically. Jetfire shot him a glare and then returned his attention to the girls.

"Well it's rude to stare. Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Hound and these are…" A green and white mech started. He didn't get far when he saw one of the girls step forward.

"Maybe it would be easier if we introduced ourselves and you. I'm Lisa; this is my sister, Rachel, and our friends Chelsea and Kelsey." The girl motioned to each of her friends respectively. "And you're Hound and… Holy crap, there's too many of you. Help me out here, sis." Rachel sighed and took a step forward.

"I'm pretty sure there are like a dozen of you that are gonna want to blow me up, but can you guys group together by series? Please?" Another girl, the one designated Rachel, asked. Groans were heard throughout the room.

"You found fan girls?" A small red and blue 'bot, well, smaller than most of the other mechs, asked.

"Aw, ease off Gears! There's nothing wrong them. They're cool." Jazz defended. "Come on; let's just do what the chica asks. I promise it'll be painless." The annoyed Autobots grumbled, but did as Jazz and the human asked and separated into groups.

"Thank you. Now, pay attention girls, from G1 we got Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Powerglide, Springer, Bluestreak, Seaspray, Broadside, Hound, Hoist, Grapple, Cliffjumper, Perceptor, Windcharger, Smokescreen, Huffer, Beachcomber, Tracks, Gears, Brawn, Cosmos, Sky Linx, Kup, Wheelie, Trailbreaker, and Warpath." She paused to take in a deep breath. "Did you guys get all that?" The other girls nodded and sent her evil glares.

"Just get on with it, will ya, dork?" Kelsey asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Okay, from Robots in Disguise, we have Towline and Skid-Z. Hot Shot, Blurr, Jetfire, and Red Alert are from Armada. Inferno, Wing Saber, and Signal Flare are part of Energon. And Landmine is from the Cybertron series."

"And don't forget Jazz, Ironhide and the Bumblebee from the new movie." Chelsea added.

"Now that introductions are done, Inferno, I want you to contact Ultra Magnus and tell him we need reinforcements." Optimus commanded kindly.

"Already? We just got here!" Huffer protested.

"Yeah, we haven't even fought yet." Brawn complained.

"Plan's changed, Brawn, Huffer." Inferno explained as he went over to the communications console.

"How?" Signal Flare asked going up to Chelsea and tilting his head in all directions to get a better look at the girl.

"That'd be my fault." Rachel admitted, raising her hand shyly. The Autobots stared at her curiously.

"Care to explain, little one?" Beachcomber asked. Everyone, organism and mechanism alike, turned when they heard one of the girls laughing her butt off. Lisa, to be exact.

"Ha! Even the Autobots think you're short!" she said in between laughing. Rachel's free hand clenched into a fist and she placed it on her hip. She rolled her eyes and growled annoyed.

"FYI, little sister, they say that to everyone that's smaller than them. Means, you're a shrimp to them too." She explained. Lisa immediately shut up and Rachel turned back to the Autobots. "So, there ARE more of you guys out there? Like the Dinobots?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were our backup if things here were too much for us." Wing Saber explained.

"We've only been here for a few hours. What went wrong?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yeah and what happened to the Allspark? Weren't you guys supposed to go get it?" asked Powerglide.

"It was my fault." Rachel started, gaining the attention of the Autobots and humans gathered in the room. "See, it started when we heard these booms outside and went to investigate. We found this crater and I jumped in because I saw something and I started to dig and we found out that it was the Cube."

The explanation continued for about ten minutes, the Autobots hanging on her every word, some looked dubious, and others took a moment to consider it. Optimus stood in the most thoughtful pose the girls had ever seen as his processors took in the information. Finally, Rachel took a breath and handed the fragment of Allspark to the Autobot Commander.

"So, this is all that's left." He murmured.

"No! The Allspark is out there. It's just hiding in pieces. We have to find it!" Rachel said. She threw her arms out to emphasize and blue sparks emitted from her fingertips. Everyone took a step back in surprise. She drew in her arms and clenched her fists. "I didn't do that. Did I?"

"You did or else my optic sensors are on the fritz!" Ratchet answered.

"What's an optic sen-sor?" Lisa asked in a childlike, sing-song voice.

"Don't start, Lisa." Kelsey chastised. Ratchet shook his head and went up to Rachel and got down to her level. His optics started glowing and two thin beams came out and scanned over Rachel's body. When he was done, he drew back in shock.

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"Well, **BLAM!** Don't leave us in the **OOH! **dark, Doc! What's the **OW! **diagnosis?" Warpath asked. Ratchet turned to the Autobots.

"She has Energon in her."

"WHAT?!" echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that when I was digging out the Allspark, it cut me?" the girl in question asked back.

"How do you forget a detail like that?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I really didn't think anything of it. I mean, I got cut, it glowed and then it looked like I didn't get cut. And when I was fighting Frenzy and Rumble, I know I started feeling strange, but I just chalked it up to adrenaline and the fact that I just found out that the characters of my favorite show are actually real! My bad." She explained.

"Is Energon bad for a human? I mean, I know it's your fuel, but is, like, Rachel going be okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, it's not necessarily bad for humans, but it does nothing good for humans anyway. Rachel should be fine, it's this, healing and fighting ability she gained that intrigues me." Perceptor explained.

"Actually, she could always fight." Lisa explained. "It's the agility, the strength, the sudden good throwing arm, and the lightning coming out of her fingers that I'm concerned about."

"It would seem that the cut from the Allspark caused you to gain these abilities and powers. As to why, I don't know." Red Alert explained.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turned to face the transformed Toyota Hilux tow truck. "The powers, the Allspark speaking to her telepathically, the Cube chose this girl to protect it."

"Hoist, have you gone completely crazy?" Grapple asked. "I mean, do you even hear yourself?"

"No, Grapple, listen. It makes sense. Of all the humans to be in the vicinity, four girls find the Cube, and one of them is brave enough to start digging for it."

"I call that stupidity." Kup groused. "Reminds me of Springer back at the Academy."

"HEY!" the green triple-changer yelled indignantly.

"So, I've got the power to protect the Allspark." Rachel summed up.

"In a word: yes." Ratchet replied.

"Then I'll do it."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. Rachel covered her ears.

"Y'all need to stop doing that!" she remarked, taking her hands down. "Hoist said so himself, the Allspark chose me, so why not?"

"No." Everyone turned to the leader of the Autobots.

"What? Why?"

"It's too dangerous. I can't ask you to do this." He replied calmly like the leader he was.

"You don't have to, I'm volunteering."

"No. And that's my final decision."

"With all due respect, Optimus, I don't think you can tell me or my friends not to be involved. I mean, we went up against the big, bad Megatron himself and we're still standing. This should prove we're not ordinary girls. Especially me." Rachel explained.

"I'm not saying that I don't want you four socializing with us, far from it. You're right, Rachel, the four of you have proven yourselves and I would be honored to have the four of you on my side, but I can't ask you to use the gifts that the Allspark gave you." Prime explained.

"Well why the hell not?!" Rachel all but shrieked. "Sir?" she added meekly.

"If the Decepticons ever found out about the Allspark giving you some of its powers, they would stop at nothing to obtain you. And I can't guarantee your safety every time there's a fight. We can't allow Megatron to get any of the Allspark pieces or you. I'm sorry."

"There's got to be something we can do to convince you. Please, Optimus, its kinda our fault that you guys are in this situation in the first place. If we hadn't come out when we did, you would've gotten the Cube." Kelsey reasoned.

"No way!" a certain yellow Camaro robot yelled. All eyes and optics turned on him. "Scourge got there before any of us. If you kids hadn't investigated, the Decepticons would probably have the Allspark now! And what Rachel did to protect you, Kelsey, is what any Autobot would do in her place. Please, Optimus, I'm begging you. Isn't there some way to keep Rachel's powers and the Allspark fragments safe?" He blinked those baby blue optics childishly and all the girls broke out in squeals and 'AWWWW!!'s. Optimus looked at the young mech and exhaled his intakes.

"Can't she just simply not use her powers when the Decepticons are present?" Smokescreen asked. The mechs looked at the racing-modified Nissan 280ZX-R and the girls looked at each other.

"I can do that." Rachel confirmed. "And I can help you guys find the fragments, seeing as how I also have some link with the Cube." Everyone looked at Optimus expectantly. The red and blue truck made a robotic version of a sigh and then nodded.

"Very well, as long as you don't use your powers around the Decepticons." Optimus stated. Rachel nodded and the girls cheered and danced around, glad to be part of the team.

"Since its official the girls are going to be a part of the team, maybe it's time I revealed my newest inventions." Wheeljack announced cheerily as he went back to his lab. The other Autobots tried to stop him and got nervous at the thought of Wheeljack's latest catastrophes. Trailbreaker begged Wheeljack not to harm the humans after it was decided they would be staying. As always, the Autobot engineer didn't listen and ran off into his lab. Everyone waited nervously for a few minutes until the doors slid open again and said engineer ran out with a few items in his hands.

"Whatcha got there, Wheeljack ol' buddy?" Bluestreak asked.

"Just some little things I made for reconnaissance and intelligence, but since we have some new, smaller members, I figured these little guys can help where we can't." The inventor opened his hands and five robotic animals dove off the metal and leveled with the girls.

"Cool!" Chelsea breathed.

"Awesome!" Lisa cheered.

"Sweet." Kelsey whispered.

"Primus." Rachel finished. In front of them, respectively, was a blue and white shark that hovered in the air, a black and red vulture, a black and gray panther, a red and black frog, and a red, blue and gray alligator.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Skybite, Laserbeak, Ravage, Slapper, and Leatherhead." Wheeljack introduced the smaller bots.

"You stole that name from the Ninja Turtles." Lisa commented. Everyone did their own little thing in response to the comment from snorting, to rolling eyes or optics. Laserbeak flew in small circles around Lisa's head and then perched on her shoulder. "Do these guys transform too?"

"Of course! Show the girl, 'Beak." Laserbeak nodded his head and quickly transformed into a small music player, complete with ear buds.

"Rock! I got an i-Bird!" She smiled and tried out her new player. "I wonder how many songs I can put on this thing."

"As many as you want. Believe me when I say he's got more memory than all the mp3 players on this planet combined." Wheeljack explained kneeling down to watch the girls play with their new friends like it was Christmas. Skybite hovered around Chelsea and then transformed into a larger version of the Nintendo DS Lite.

"Ooh! A Gameshark! How many games can I put on it?" Chelsea inquired excitedly.

"He's got the same amount of memory space as Laserbeak. They all do. So don't worry." Ravage slowly walked up to Kelsey and began rubbing his head on her leg and purring.

"Hey, his motor really is revving." Lisa joked in reference to what they called their cat's purring. Kelsey smiled and petted the black head. Ravage then took a few steps back and leaped at her transforming into a small handheld camera.

"Wow! That's one thing I can scratch off my Christmas list." Kelsey said. Rachel smiled as she watched her friends play with their new guardians. She turned to the alligator and frog sitting in front of her. The frog was perched on top of Leatherhead's head.

"I remembered what you said about losing your cell phone back in that field, Rachel. Luckily, I scanned all electronics in the area for alternate modes for these Spybots and your phone was one of them so all your information will still be there." The Lancia racecar explained.

"Thank you, Wheeljack. This means a lot to me." She turned her attention to the amphibian and reptile robots. "So which one of you is my new cell phone?" Slapper jumped up and transformed into a brand new Motorola Razr. The alligator-bot folded and shifted until it became a laptop computer. "Sweet! I could use this guy for college. Hey! Looking sharp, frog, but my cell phone wasn't a Razr."

"Call it an upgrade. Besides, don't you humans have a saying about equine quadrupeds and their dentition formation?" Wheeljack inquired.

"Say what?" Chelsea asked, looking up from playing on Skybite.

"He said 'never look a gift horse in the mouth'." Lisa translated. Everyone was stunned.

"Uh, right. How'd you know?" The Autobot engineer inquired.

"I know a lot about horses. Wheeljack, these little bots you made are amazing. Thank you." The three other girls also expressed their gratitude to the Lancia Autobot.

"So, I guess its official now." Trailbreaker commented.

"Welcome to the Autobots, girls!" Cosmos cheered.

"And you'll have the privilege of being in the presence of the great Sky Linx." The space shuttle Transformer gloated.

"I'm surprised we can all fit in here, what with Sky Linx's giant ego." Springer muttered sarcastically to Cliffjumper, Brawn, and Gears.

"Focus, gear heads." Ironhide growled. That instantly shut the three up. Optimus Prime towered over the girls and looked them in the eyes.

"Do you, Rachel, Lisa, Kelsey, and Chelsea, vow to aid the Autobots in their quest to stop the evil Decepticons and protect our identity from your world? Do you so swear?"

"We so swear." The girls said simultaneously.

"After all, you heard us out in the field." Chelsea joked. The Autobots chuckled, the transformed Spybots turned back into their animal forms and "danced" around the humans and alien robots. They returned to their partner's sides as the girls somewhat round themselves to the 'Bots. "Ready?"

"Ready." The other three girls answered. They placed their hands in the middle and in true, nostalgic, Power Ranger fashion; the girls threw their hands up in the air and jumped as high as they could yelling 'Autobots!' and the aforementioned team smiled proudly at their new human friends.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was back in her room. For a split second she thought it was all a dream until she saw Kelsey lying on the floor.

_By that time, I was wide awake. I know for a fact we all fell asleep watching TV. How did Kelsey and I end up in my room and where were Lisa and Chelsea? I looked down at myself and saw that I was dressed and dirty._

Rachel hopped out of bed and went to Kelsey to wake her up.

"Kels. Kels! Wake up!" Kelsey woke up begrudgingly, batting at the other girl.

"I'm up, I'm up! What is it?"

"Didn't we fall asleep in the game room?" Kelsey nodded her head, looking at her friend confused. "Then how did we end up in my room?" Just then, Lisa and Chelsea burst into the room.

"Where are they?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Who?" The other girls asked back. As if on cue, five robotic animals ran or flew in the room and practically tackled the near sleep-deprived girls.

"It wasn't a dream!" Chelsea smiled as she hugged Skybite.

"It really happened." Rachel commented while petting both Slapper and Leatherhead.

"Of course it did! How else could you have gotten home?" The girls turned towards the voice and Rachel quickly pulled her blinds and opened her window. There to greet the girls was the Autobot First Lieutenant.

"Jazz!" The girls exclaimed happily. Turned out that the girls stayed at the base for a couple more hours until Optimus ordered Jazz to take them all back to the house. From there the girls stumbled their way into Rachel and Lisa's rooms and just crashed.

"Have you been here all night?" Lisa asked.

"Had to make sure my favorite humans were safe. Didn't want any Decepti-crumbs getting their hands on ya." Jazz explained. "And I promise, no Decepticon is gonna hurt you guys while the Autobots are around."

"We all know that's true." Rachel smirked as the girls and Jazz just laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

_As the sun rose higher in the sky, we couldn't wait to see what the new day had in store for us and the Autobots. We pledged to keep their existence secret and as far as the world was concerned, the Transformers were merely a pop culture icon for generations of children. But one thing I couldn't help but worry about was what would happen if someone outside our small circle did find out about the Autobots or if the Decepticons got all the Allspark pieces before the Autobots did? What would happen to Earth, my home, my friends and family? I guess only time will tell. But whatever the outcome I vowed to always stay by the Autobots side. I just didn't know how much my world was going to change._

* * *

Damn! 37 pages and more than 16, 000 words! That's the most I've ever written for one chapter! And get this; I've got 39 more chapters to go! I'll be using lots of phrases and scenes from the series, so bone up on your Transformers trivia, there might be a pop quiz. Also, I'm going to try and update this every week at the earliest (so I can get a good amount of reviews); hopefully my muse won't run away from me so I can continually update this. That or I'll just have my sister and friends stand over me and beat me if I'm ever not typing. I wanted this to go up in October, but things got sidetracked, so it's up now and just go with it okay? Please read and review! "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"


End file.
